


TLC

by queenssmoaks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, It's Still Cute, M/M, lashton is so cute, so I decided to write this adorable thing, well i wrote a second chapter, yeah I felt some type of way after seeing lashton gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssmoaks/pseuds/queenssmoaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton gets sick. Luke is a softie.</p><p>fluFFY AS HELL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ashton was miserable.

Maybe not miserable about life in general, but he couldn’t think with the pounding in his head and the aches in his body. From the moment he opened his eyes, he knew he was in for it. Rolling over onto his side and groaning, he felt like a freight train had run him over and there was no way he was getting out of bed today. Luckily they had a couple of days off from promo in London, but it still felt like an eternity to Ashton. Last week’s promo in New York City had taken a toll on him. Michael had gotten sick after their New Broken Scene event in Atlanta and Ashton had been picking up the slack, meeting all of the fans he could. Their fans really meant the world to him, but he had made a beeline for the car once they landed in Heathrow, tweeting out a quick apology to the fans that had been waiting for hours. Ashton really hated disappointing the fans but, sometimes, he had to take care of himself too.

“Hey, Ash, we were just gonna go an—“ Luke stopped his train of thought as he pushed open Ashton’s hotel room door and found the older boy tangled up in blankets, his face a warm shade of pink. Luke knew that he had been going through a lot lately and that it was only a matter of time before his body caught up to him. Walking over to take a seat on the edge of the bed, Luke leaned over and put a hand against Ashton’s forehead and found that it was much warmer than it was supposed to be. Sticking out his lower lip in the most adorable pout, he shook his head.

“Well, you’re not going anywhere.” Luke stated, as Ashton groaned again in abject agony. It was hard not being home when you were sick like this, without a mother to take care of you: getting you soup, making sure you had everything you needed. Even then, when he was a kid, he had to take care of himself most of the time. His mother worked two jobs to support their family and he would never hold something like that against her. 

“But Lukey…” Ashton knew fully well that he was not going to be getting out of this bed, but it was reminiscent of normalcy to tease Luke like he always did.

“No buts. Not today anyway.” Luke said with a wink, nudging Ashton over so that he could lay down next to him. If Ashton wasn’t going anywhere, then neither was he. He couldn’t go out and have a good time when he knew that Ashton was back at the hotel, all alone, cold, and sick. 

Ashton smiled at Luke’s joke and allowed him in the bed, even if it was against his better judgment. “Goddamn, you must be magical or something. I feel like complete shit, yet here you are making me laugh.” That was one of Ashton’s favorite things about Luke: he always knew how to make him smile. 

“Yeah, I have that ability. And Michael’s the dumbass and Cal… well, Cal is Cal.” He shrugged and wrapped his arms around the older boy, nuzzling his nose into the back of his neck. He didn’t care that Ashton was sick: he knew the best medicine were cuddles. Okay, he wasn’t a doctor and that probably didn’t have medicinal basis, but it was good enough for him.

“You’re the best.” Ashton mumbled into the blankets, his hands finding Luke’s that had wrapped around his shoulders. He was never the little spoon, but it seemed like that was what he needed today. He needed Luke today. Luke was the best medicine he could ever ask for. He wasn’t sure about the younger boy when he had first joined the band: Michael and Calum had been friends since they were kids and Luke had kind of just… found them. It was no secret that Michael didn’t really care for Luke at first: he hadn’t known why at the time and he hadn’t asked. He didn’t really think this band was going to end up being so huge, with tours and albums and promo and all of the crazy stuff that they were going through. Luke seemed awfully quiet, kept to himself, that sort of thing: but Ashton found it endearing. He didn’t even think that the blushes that came across Luke’s cheeks were because of him or anything he said. Ashton was even more surprised when he found out from Calum that Luke was sort of interested in him but was too scared to say anything. They had been Five Seconds of Summer for a couple of years now and Ashton couldn’t fathom how Luke was able to keep to himself for so long. He still remembered their first kiss and how incredibly cliché it was: after their set at the iHeartRadio Music Festival in Vegas, they had been hanging out like they always had, and admittedly had had a few beers. Maybe those beers were what Luke had needed when he followed Ashton to the bathroom, mustering up the courage to act on what he had been feeling for months. Even though the kiss was slightly clouded by the alcohol, Ashton could clearly feel Luke’s lips on his, the softest peck, like he was scared Ashton was going to break. And maybe he was scared, too—Ashton hadn’t had that much experience and he guessed Luke certainly hadn’t either. But everything had worked out for the better and now here they were, cuddled up in his hotel room.

“What are you thinking about?” Luke’s voice broke though Ashton’s thoughts and snapped him back to reality. He almost had forgotten about how shitty he felt as he thought about the past, but now it all came flooding back to him. Damn, he was screwed for their show in Glasgow in a couple of days. 

“What am I always thinking about?” Ashton said, wriggling in Luke’s grip so that he could generate some more heat between them. Luke nudged him and tightened his hold, his lips pressing softly to Ashton’s temple. 

“Stop moving, you need to rest.” Luke protested, causing a small smirk to form on Ashton’s lips. He wasn’t used to Luke being the demanding one out of the two of them and it was pretty laughable that the younger boy was trying so hard. But he appreciated it nonetheless, and obeyed his orders, yawning and settling comfortably. 

“Alright, Dad.” Ashton laughed softly and shook his head. He knew that he was never going to be able to escape the irony of the kink, but he didn’t mind it that way: well, when he was with Luke, anyway.

“Are you going to shut up and do what I tell you, or is Daddy going to have to make an appearance?” Luke growled, though it sounded like an adorable purr to Ashton.

“Are you ser—“ Ashton started, but was cut off by Luke’s hand closing over his mouth so he would actually stop talking.

“Don’t test me.” Luke warned in a less-than-playful voice, a voice that Ashton really shouldn’t have been finding so attractive right now. It’s like his body wanted one thing and his mind wanted another, but he knew he couldn’t have both. Well, not right now. Maybe Luke would reward him if he listened. Christ, he wished Luke didn’t have this much of a hold on him.

Ashton decided against his better judgment and shut his mouth, closing his eyes and settling into Luke’s arms. He didn’t feel like doing anything for the next three thousand years, but at least his headache had subsided and his fever was almost breaking. Luke stayed with him for a while, rubbing soft circles on his back to calm him and keep him quiet. Secretly, Luke liked having a little bit of sass with Ashton, but he knew where that always led, and Ash wasn’t in the condition right now. 

Adjusting and pulling himself away from the older boy—with loud groans as protests—Luke stood up and straightened his clothes, giving Ashton a soft kiss on the top of his head before patting him there. “You need soup. And stuff.” 

“I’ll tell you what stuff I need and it isn’t soup.” Ashton mumbled, clearly disappointed that Luke was leaving, even though he was going to take care of him like he really needed. 

Luke rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head with a chuckle. “I’ll just be a bit, I promise. Then I’ll come back and you can suffocate me with all of your germs.” He wrinkled his nose as he left the room, leaving Ashton to huff in opposition. But he really needed rest and the soup wouldn’t hurt. He drifted off to sleep as he waited, soft sighs escaping his lips as he slept. He felt like he hadn’t had proper sleep in days, hadn’t eaten in days, hadn’t had a normal day in weeks. But that was the price of the band and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

Luke returned soon, as promised, with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup and some ginger ale. Ashton was used to being the one caring for the group, and it felt weird for him that the younger boy was taking care of him, and especially as well as he was. Luke sat down on the bed next to him, handing over his creation. 

“Bet you didn’t know I could cook, huh?” He raised a brow, as Ashton sat up and took the bowl from him willingly. He hadn’t been hungry before, but he knew he needed to eat regardless. 

“Aw, you’re the best housewife ever.” Ashton joked, sticking his tongue out playfully.

Luke grinned in triumph, but it was quickly followed by a bite of his lower lip. “… Okay, fine. I admit maybe it was from a can. But I did use the stove and I didn’t burn myself.” 

As Ashton blew softly on his spoonful to cool it off, he nudged Luke’s shoulder with his own. “I’m impressed nonetheless.” He said, almost groaning with happiness as he swallowed the spoonful. God, he really needed this. Really needed some TLC, really needed to let himself be taken care of sometimes. He finished the soup as Luke silently watched, his fingers softly playing with Ashton’s messy locks. It made him feel better than the soup had, Luke had a way of doing that. 

Once he finished, he reached for his phone from the bedside table, pulling up Twitter. Luke looked over Ash’s shoulder and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You’re addicted, probably.” 

Ashton shoved him playfully as he typed out his tweet—“So I'm in bed today, sick as a dog! And I'm just wondering who's coming to a show next year!!! And where!? #SLFL xx”—conveniently leaving out the part about being in bed with Luke all day. Since he didn’t meet the fans at Heathrow, he figured he would go on Twitter for a little replying spree. The album had been doing great the past two weeks since its release and he couldn’t be more proud of them. But maybe Luke was right… he could have an addiction.

“Luckily, that’s not the only thing I’m addicted to.” Ashton replied softly, kissing Luke’s cheek as he dropped his phone on the bed beside him. “Thanks for taking care of me, Lukey. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Luke told Ash, smothering him with the cuddles he promised earlier. 

Yeah, this was something Ashton could get used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for mollie because she asked for a second chapter :-)
> 
> Luke is a lightweight and he has a hangover and Ashton makes it up to him.

Well, this was a surprising turn of events.

In Berlin, they had all gone out together for a beer. A beer bigger than their heads. It was quite astounding, really, how they had spent their short evening in Germany after the quick promo that they had done. The European legs of the promo tours had always been Luke’s favorites, seeing so many cities in a matter of days. He loved to travel but he missed everyone from home, especially his brothers and his little cousin. The other guys had quickly learned that they had to take their minds off of things on occasion and going out like they had the night before was a great way to blow off steam. Luke was never really a drinker but for some odd reason, he had decided to have a little bit more than he usually did. He was a self-professed lightweight but the others always found Luke incredibly adorable when he got drunk. Especially Ashton. 

What wasn’t cute was the hangover.

It didn’t hit Luke until he was being jolted awake at 4AM to catch their plane to Amsterdam. The band was previously only going to spend one day there, but it was later decided that they would have their day off in the Dutch city. He had fallen asleep next to Ashton in their hotel room, completely ignoring the other twin bed. When he woke up, or rather was jumped on by Michael, he groaned in protest. Maybe he wasn’t completely hungover, but it was enough for him to feel like complete shit.

“Come on, Lukey, we have a plane to catch!” Michael shouted excitedly, way too loud for four in the morning.

“I will never understand how you’re so excited this early.” Luke mumbled, rolling over and opening his eyes to find Ashton completely dressed and ready to go. Calum was nowhere to be found, but Luke could guess he was better off than he was. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Now get up!” Michael said again, his voice echoing in Luke’s head, before he ran out of the hotel room to go find Calum.

Now that Ashton and Luke were alone, Ash patted Luke’s shoulder, stooping to place a kiss on the top of his head. “I know a hangover when I see one.” Ash said softly, knowing being loud like Mikey would only make it worse. 

“I didn’t even drink that much, I do—“ Luke was cut off by Ash placing his finger to his lips. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll shield you from the hordes of fans. When we get to Amsterdam, it’ll be better.” He told the younger boy, picking up Luke’s already-packed bag. “I packed up for you so we can just go.”

Luke smiled shyly. Ashton was used to taking care of the other members of the band, too, but always made sure to pay special attention to him. He felt a warm feeling spread across his cheeks and he knew he was blushing. God, he was such a softie.  
“Thanks, Ash, I owe you.” Luke said, slowly getting up with help from the older boy. He had had hangovers before, but for some reason, this one was worse. Probably a combination of being run-down already combined with overconsumption of alcohol. Beer. Something.

“No, I owe you. Remember London?” Just a few days before, Ashton had been sick as hell and Luke cancelled his plans with Mikey and Calum to stay back and take care of the older boy. It wasn’t such a bad thing, spending time taking care of Ash. He liked any time he had alone with Ashton, which lately had been reserved to nights in the hotel. 

“How could I forget?” Luke managed a smile as they slumped out the door to the elevator. 

The ride to the airport and the short flight were literally not what Luke needed. He and Ashton didn’t try to hide anything, their fingers loosely laced as they sat next to each other on the plane. He guessed that there weren’t any fans on this flight of businessmen dressed pristinely, but he still kept a hood over his head as he drifted off briefly to sleep. He was awoken by a squeeze of his hand from Ash, who had a warm smile on his face when Luke opened his eyes.

“Let’s get you to the hotel.” He told the younger boy, letting go of his hand so that he could grab their carry ons and followed the other two boys towards the baggage claim. They had pretty much been living out of their suitcases for years and it was routine to grab their bags and go straight to the car. Sometimes they stopped for fans, but Ashton wasn’t going to do that today. He was going to make sure that Luke got what he needed.

The drive to the hotel was quiet, and they were thankful that the flight was so early that nobody bothered them, and the check-in was quick, too. It was raining out and that only added to the gloomy mood Luke was in, still sufficiently hungover. Luckily it wasn’t bad enough to where he felt sick to his stomach, but he still wouldn’t wish the feeling on anyone. He was glad they had another day off before their signing the following day, which would prove to be grueling: two hundred people in one hour for a signing. Once they reached the room, Ashton threw their stuff on the floor and helped Luke to the bed, turning down the comforter and helping him into it. Luke pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes briefly as Ash bent down and began to unpack a little of his bag.

“Ash…” Luke whined, his signature pout forming with his lower lip stuck out. 

“Give me a second, Luke.” He said almost under his breath, looking for the aspirin in his bag. Finding it, he grabbed a couple and went into the bathroom to get a cup of water, bringing it back to Luke’s bedside and handing him the pills. “Take them.” He said authoritatively. 

“So bossy.” Luke said, his pout wavering as he did was Ashton told him, knowing that the older boy was right. 

“Somebody has to be.” Ashton said with a bright smile, winking as he made sure Luke swallowed them. Going to get up to quickly finish his unpacking, Luke’s hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed his bicep.

“Don’t leave me.” Luke whined, tugging Ash by his shirt. His adorable pout overtook his features again and the older boy couldn’t help but smile and roll his eyes.

“You’re such a child.” He told the younger boy, acquiescing to his protests and moving to lie down beside Luke on top of the covers. Luke immediately moved closer to him and buried his face in his neck, his nose grazing Ashton’s stubble, his own stubble tickling Ashton’s neck. Ashton wrapped his arm around Luke, his hand moving in rhythmic circles on his back. 

“Don’t lie to yourself. You love it.” Luke managed a weak joke, settling comfortably in his arms. 

“Are you completely sure about that?” Ashton joked, stopping his hand and moving to get up, which caused another whine to escape Luke’s lips as he tightened his grip on the older. Looking down at him and winking, Ash resumed his position but instead threaded his fingers through Luke’s unruly hair. He really did look pretty rough and he knew from experience that hangovers suck.

“Just stay with me.” Luke pretty much whispered, his begging warming Ashton’s chest. Him being the oldest with Luke as the youngest, he felt a sort of need to protect and take care of Luke, to shield him from the all the shit (and to take care of him when he had a hangover).

“Always, Lukey.” Ashton replied, settling in as Luke drifted off to sleep. 

A few hours later, the two of them woke up and Ash smiled down at Luke, poking his cheek. 

“Feeling better?” He asked as the younger stretched and nodded in agreement.

“Better than before, at least.” He told him, his blue eyes shining bright instead of the glazed over look they had this morning. 

“Next time, I’m cutting you off, Hemmings.” Ash said, readjusting so that he could get up and finish what he had been doing before Luke rudely (luckily) trapped him in bed. Luke was having none of that, his arms wrapping around Ashton’s waist, holding him tight. 

“Yeah, right, then you wouldn’t have an excuse to spend all day with me in bed, nursing my unfortunate hangover.” Luke said with a grin and a wink. The wink did it for Ashton, a smirk coming upon his lips as he grabbed Luke’s wrists in his hands, pushing them to Luke’s sides as he moved to rest his knees on either side of Luke’s, hovering over him.  
“I mean it.” Ashton said darkly, his gaze locking with the younger boy’s, which caused Luke to gulp. “You could’ve really been fucked if we had promo today.” No matter how much he hated to admit it, promo was important, as was keeping up appearances. 

“I could really be fucked now if yo—“ Luke was cut off by Ashton’s lips pressing against his, the rest of his sentence falling into the kiss, his mouth opening slightly as he felt the older chuckle against it.

“Just stop talking.” He laughed as he climbed off of Luke and finally broke his way free to stand up. He was still wearing his most comfortable sweatpants and his shirt lifted up slightly when he stretched. 

“But I—“ Luke started, and then quickly shut his mouth again with a glance from Ashton and a shake of his head.

“Right now, you’re going to be a good boy and get up. It may be raining but you know how much I like the Van Gogh museum, and you’re coming with me.” Ashton said, tugging on the sheet that Luke was clutching in his grip. After the brief reprieve and rest, the best way to get over a hangover was to get up and do something.

“Fine, Dad.” Luke mumbled, as a smirk came across his features. He knew how much Ashton absolutely hated that kink.

“I’ll pay you back for that one later.” Ashton promised.

And Ashton always keeps his promises.


End file.
